


sounds of yesterday

by arashiis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Gay Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson, Gay Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Healing, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Other, Poetry, Running Away, Slow Burn, Sort of? - Freeform, They just really need a hug, Trans Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson, Trans Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, and a better dad, and about twelve years of therapy, autistic jaden, i can’t believe i forgot that omg, it's called self projection babey!!, only slightly, only when shay realises that's a thing though, shay is nonbinary and gay, they use he/him for quite a while before they realise you can just. not do that lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiis/pseuds/arashiis
Summary: to put it simply, shay is a complete idiot.(then they come across another idiot, who actually takes his time to care about them.)
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson & Original Character(s), Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki/Original Character(s), Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki & Original Character(s), Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	sounds of yesterday

_**arc i. (astray)** _

* * *

here is what they will not tell you about running away - you will regret it.

you have given up everything you've ever known, thrown it away for wistful memories of a mother you barely remember. you will cry, you will ask yourself why you ever wanted to leave. you will scream to yourself in an empty clearing as your younger self laughs and sobs and teases, only reminding you what blues and purples could have bloomed if you stayed.

some semblance of hopeful memory remains, on good nights when you have a place to stay and the rain is drizzling lazily outside. you know how it foolish it would have been to stay. you remember dancing down the hallways at midnight, pressing a wistful hand to your father's office door - grabbing at ghosts of monsters that weren't really monsters, spirits that brought you up better than maids and tutors ever would. even still, a dark void craves the red scribbles of incoherence on your arms and legs, the bruises littering your body like spilled ink. 

(it aches.) 

* * *

**shay's mixtape**

i'll die anyway. (girl in red)

4am (girl in red)

home (cavetown)

deviltown v1 (cavetown)

smoke signals (cavetown ft. tessa violet)

hated by life itself (oktavia cover)

daddy issues (the neighbourhood)

undercover martyn (two door cinema club)

sleep alone (two door cinema club)

something good can work (two door cinema club)

yellow (yoh kamiyama)

should i stay or should i go (the clash)

counting stars (onerepublic)

you're somebody else (flora cash)

runaway (bon jovi)

live like we're dying (the script)

take on the world (you me at six)

**Author's Note:**

> here we go bois-


End file.
